


Better to be Left Waiting

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo and Ruki have an odd way of going about things, but somehow... it just works for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to be Left Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eilonwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/gifts).



> For [](http://eilonwe2.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eilonwe2.livejournal.com/)**eilonwe2** from my drabble meme.  
>  Beta Readers: gothic_hime, kismekilmeluvme  
> Songs: "THE INVISIBLE WALL" by the GazettE

Kyo's eyes followed Ruki's body as he moved about the set. Something about the other man when he was wrapped up in his music was always a turn on for Kyo. But he'd been behaving himself lately. In fact, it'd been months since he'd done anything with Ruki, keeping his hands to himself. He had no idea if Ruki actually appreciated it or not, but he did his best anyway. It was sort of a point to him that he needed to keep it in his pants as often as possible and give in only when he became entirely desperate for the contact.

Ruki's gloved hands slid over his suit-clad body and Kyo's pants grew just a little tighter. He swallowed harshly and did his best to look away, trying to control the instant rush of desire that shot down to his groin. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, putting on his best grumpy face in an attempt to make people think he was bored rather than incredibly turned on.

But Ruki wasn't fooled. That much was obvious the moment other gripped the microphone stand, running his hand over it the way Kyo remembered he'd do to his dick. His bright eyes fixed on Kyo's and he wet his lips in the most sensual of manners. Grunting a little, Kyo made a point of staring at the floor, his blood boiling in his veins. He wanted to take the other and shove him up against a wall and fuck his brains out. Or at least get those lips wrapped around his dick, though he wasn't so sure he could control himself the way he needed to with that.

Heaving out a sigh, he pushed away from the wall and headed off toward the bathrooms in the very back of where they were shooting. His steps were rapid, his pace almost frantic. He had to get away before he did something stupid, like grab Ruki and shove his tongue down his throat in front of everyone. No one knew about their little ongoing affair and he sort of preferred it stay that way. After all, they were rivals of sorts and while that turned him on to no end, he was sure sales would go down for both of them if word got out.

Slipping into the restroom, he moved to a urinal and quickly unzipped his pants, freeing his straining erection with a sigh of relief. It felt so much better to be able to flex it a little and just be able to give it some release in the form of being free of the confining pants. The door opened behind him and he moved in closer to the urinal, hoping he wouldn't be seen. After all, some men were extremely private about things when they took a piss, so he figured he could pretend that was his reasoning for damn near crushing himself against the urinal. But the moment that hands slid over his hips, he knew just who was behind him. Leaning back into Ruki's arms, he closed his eyes and sighed. "It's been too long," he admitted, the words coming out in a rushed jumble.

"Even a day is too long, Kyo." Ruki's hands slid around further, one resting on Kyo's hip, the other traveling inward until his gloved fingers wrapped around Kyo's dick, slowly stroking. "I'm starving for you..." his tongue slid out, tracing the shell of Kyo's un-pierced ear before his teeth took hold of the lobe, tugging a little. Kyo's immediate groan was more than enough to encourage Ruki. His hand fully gripped the other's cock, stroking quickly as he ground himself against the other vocalist's ass. "Do you want this as much as I do, Kyo?"

Kyo shifted forward, pressing his palms against the wall on either side of the urinal, his ass arching back toward Ruki. "Jesus fuck... just take me," he hissed out. The chuckle from behind him told him exactly what he wanted to know and the moment Ruki move backwards, Kyo undid his belt and pants with one hand, letting them fall around his knees. Ruki's hands shoved his underwear down as well, causing Kyo's dick to bob around, making the blonde moan again. The sound of a packet ripping told Kyo he was definitely going to get what he wanted and a moment later, there was a slicked finger probing into him. No warning was issued at all. It wasn't in Ruki's nature to do such a thing and Kyo always loved it, being sort of a glutton for sexually related punishment.

Two gloved fingers filled his hole and stretched him out, the movements impatient and only done so that Kyo didn't scream when Ruki penetrated him. He fucked him with the digits for a few more moments before his hand shifted to Kyo's hip and his cock replaced the fingers in one smooth motion. Kyo let out a shocked gasp, his hips snapping back toward Ruki, fingers curling against the tiles of the wall.

Ruki wasted no time at all, just starting to fuck Kyo as fast and as hard as he possibly could. Kyo practically clung to the urinal and the wall for his part, panting and gasping with each and every thrust into his body. This was exactly how he'd wanted Ruki and it felt utterly amazing to be getting it without any sort of discussion. The feel of that cock moving in and out of him filled him up to the brim with desire and the moment that gloved hand wrapped back around his dick, he knew he was done for. A few sharp thrusts aimed right at his prostate and he was gone, flying over the edge into oblivion, the most beautiful of moans and cries leaving his lips as he spilled himself into the urinal in front of him.

Ruki wasn't far behind, thrusting in faster as soon as Kyo started to cum, the harsh sounds of skin slapping against skin echoing off the walls around them. His hips stuttered and then slammed in hard, staying there as he emptied himself into the latex barrier between them. For a few moments, they just remained that way, connected and spent. But then Ruki was pulling away, snapping the condom off and tossing it in the trash. The sound of a zipper met Kyo's ears and he waited for the other to decide what was going to happen before he did a thing. The sound of running water signaled Ruki cleaning his gloves off and then a wet hand traced over Kyo's hip. "Clean up and we'll go grab lunch." It was Ruki's way of telling Kyo he was pleased with what had happened and wanted to consider it something worth remembering.

A little smile touched Kyo's lips as he pulled out a few tissues from his pocket, cleaned up, and dressed himself. Slipping past Ruki, he moved toward the sink, a glitter in his eyes that was so often missing. "We shouldn't skip out on this for so long." But even as the words left his mouth, he knew they would, again and again. Because it was better this way... better to be left wanting and craving. Then when the satisfaction came, it was a billion times better. This... this was just how they were.

**The End**  



End file.
